


Pregnant

by TeenagedTravesty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenagedTravesty/pseuds/TeenagedTravesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is pregnant, and doesn't know how to tell Draco.</p><p>This is kind of a sequel to Demons, but it's actually kind of not</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer:</p><p>I don't own Draco, he belongs to JK Rowling<br/>I don't own You, you belong to your parents.<br/>I don't own the names Brendan or Aaron or Bijoux.<br/>I don't own the pictures of the two adorable kids<br/>I don't own Hamtaro<br/>I don't own Harry Potter.<br/>I don't own anything mentioned in this story.<br/>I, however, own this story so please don't steal as your own. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant

You cupped your hands behind your back and fidgeted outside your bedroom door, slightly nervous as to what was to come. You let out a deep breath as sweat ran down the back of your neck from how hot it was in the house. You took a step forward, reaching one hand out to grip the doorknob but retracted it, letting out a groan of nervousness. Why was this so hard?

 _Just go in and tell him! He'll be delighted._ Your subconscious growled at you, more than exasperated that you were being so difficult.

 _And what if he's not? You know how he is._ You argued back, shaking your head before taking a hesitant step back away from the door. _He's not ready, and I don't want to tell him until he's ready._

_Seriously? You are going to keep this big of a secret? I know he's scared but, he'll be delighted either way. He wouldn't force you to-_

“(Name). Why in the bloody hell are you talking to yourself?” You jumped, shrieking when you heard the harsh voice say your name. You took a step back and grabbed your heart as it pounded against your chest. You looked up from his sock covered feet and into his silvery eyes. He gave you a harsh glare before leaning on the door.

“Draco!” You spat at your husband, shaking your head before returning to your scared state. “I-I need to talk to you.” You whispered softly, avoiding his annoyed gaze. You looked back up into his eyes to see they had softened up and you swallowed dryly.

“Come in then.” He whispered softly, stepping aside. You walked towards the bed and sat down, folding your hands in your lap before gazing at the floor guilty.

Draco took a step towards you and plopped down beside you, looking at the side of your face before resting his hand on your shoulder. “Is something wrong?”

You shook your head and looked up at him, gnawing on your lip. It was now or never. There was no way you could avoid this any longer. “Draco...” You started, playing with the palm of his hand, eyes on the floor. You could feel his gaze on you and you took a deep breath. “We've been married for seventeen years now, and we've gotten intimate plenty of times and I-”

Draco coughed, causing you to look up. “Just say it.” He said rather impatiently.

“Draco, I'm pregnant.” You whispered lightly, dropping your gaze to the floor.

Draco was quiet, really quiet, and if that didn't scare you, you didn't know what did. You felt tears welling up in your eyes and you let out a harsh cough to cover the terrible sob about to escape from your lips. You got up and brushed your tears away, walking towards the door dejectedly. This is what you were afraid of. You set your hand on the doorknob and started to turn it when a pair of arms found their way around your waist.

“Don't go.” Draco whispered softly, face buried into your shoulder.

You stood there for a while, frozen, shocked, scared. You pressed your lips together and turned to face him. He looked up at you and let out a weak smile. You searched his unfaltering gaze and swallowed dryly. “Draco. I know that your scared, and I-I'm just as scared as you are, but we can get through this together.”

“(Name). I'm not scared. I'm terrified. I don't want to end up like the way my father was, and you know that.” He murmured lowly, hands firmly planted on your hips.

“I know that. And you won't end up like him, you are nothing like him.” You replied softly, taking his face in your hands. “I know you're scared but I know you are a better person than him, I can see it in the way you walk and talk. You may have a harsh voice but I can hear the love in it when you talk to me, and I know you'll love this baby with all you have.” You planted a kiss on his mouth. “Your an amazing man, and I don't care what anyone says, that's why I married you, that's why I love you. You may be rude and mean to most people, but your not mean to me, and that's all that matters.”

Draco looked at as tears rolled down his face lightly. “No one has ever told me that, not even the people I used to be close to.” He whispered lightly as your thumbs brushed his cheeks away. “I'm so glad I married you. You are the only one for me.” He whispered, pressing his lips against yours sweetly. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed back, running your hands through his silky hair.

Draco pulled back and looked into your glimmering eyes, his hands moving to rub your belly softly. You giggled and pulled him back towards the bed, crawling on top of it before motioning him closer. Draco swallowed lightly and crawled onto the mattress, resting his head on your stomach. You ran a hand through his hair and smiled lovingly. “What should we call it?”

Draco shrugged softly and kissed the exposed skin, earning himself a little giggle. “If it's a boy, I think we call it... Brendan.” He smiled and looked up at you. “And if it's a wittle girl, we should call her... Bijoux.”

“Brendan or Bijoux?” You spoke softly, tilting your head with a quiet look. “I like the name Brendan. I dunno about Bijoux though, reminds me of that white hamster from Hamtaro.”

“Brendan.” Draco smiled, pressing another kiss to your skin. "And what do you suggest for a girls name?"

“What about the name Aaron?” You suggested.

"Aaron sounds like a boys name."

"Well it can be a girls name to." You snapped. Draco flinched and shrugged. You were always right, even when you were wrong, so who was he to argue with?

“Brendan or Aaron?” Draco spoke softly, a smile lighting his face. “I love it.” Draco put his head back down and hummed. “Hey Brendan or Aaron, it's your Daddy. I just want to say I can't wait to see you little man or little princess.” He murmured into your skin as you closed your eyes. “I just want you to know that I love you and can't wait to see you.”

You opened an eye and smiled, pulling the covers around Draco as he fell asleep before pulling on one of his Hogwarts hoodies. “See, you are nothing like him.” You whispered before planting a kiss on his forehead before falling asleep yourself.


End file.
